Nach Hause
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Songfic


_**Nach Hause**_

**Schritt für Schritt der Freiheit entgegen**

Ran gähnte mit weit geöffnetem Mund.

Sie war müde, und ihr war todlangweilig.

"Mausebein, benimm dich gefälligst!", raunte Kogoro ihr zu, als sie für einen Moment alleine waren.

"Aber mir ist langweilig", maulte sie zurück und seufzte tief. "Hätte ich zu Hause bleiben können, würde ich dich jetzt nicht nerven."

"Von wegen zu Hause geblieben, du wärst nur wieder zu diesem Bengel gegangen, und ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass ich das nicht will!"

"Paps, du kannst mir nicht vorschreiben, mit wem ich zusammen sein soll und mit wem nicht, also hör endlich auf damit."

"Papperlapapp, du bist noch minderjährig, also kann ich das sehr wohl bestimmen. Ausserdem wirst du sowieso einen Arzt heiraten, also kannst du diesen Möchtegern-Detektiv gleich in den Wind schiessen."

"Das werde ich nicht tun!", regte Ran sich auf. "Ich liebe Shinichi, das ist nun mal so. Das sagt mein Herz, und das werde ich nicht ignorieren."

Kogoro stöhnte genervt auf.

"Dauernd diese Herz-Sache, hör doch endlich mal auf deinen Kopf! Dein Verstand sagt dir nämlich etwas anderes."

"Tut er nicht, und ich wüsste auch nicht, wieso. Und überhaupt: Shinichi liebt mich, das weiss ich."

Kogoro verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich kann's nicht mehr hören, immer nur Shinichi hier, Shinichi da, Shinichi dort."

"Gewöhn dich dran, denn ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht von ihm trennen", gab Ran schnippisch zurück, was Kogoro jedoch zur Weissglut trieb.

"Oh doch, das wirst du!"

"Nein!"

"Du bist nicht volljährig, wie ich schon gesagt habe, also kann, muss und werde ich sagen, was du zu tun hast. Verstanden?"

Es war zwar die Wahrheit, doch deswegen liess Ran sich nicht unterkriegen, besonders nicht, da Kogoro jetzt in einem militärischen Ton mit ihr sprach.

"Noch bin ich nicht volljährig, das stimmt, aber sobald ich es bin, werde ich ausziehen. Und dann ist es mir egal, was du sagst."

"So weit kommt's noch!", polterte Kogoro lautstark und regte sich noch mehr auf. "Man sieht wieder, welch schlechten Einfluss dieser Bursche auf dich hat!"

Ran sprang auf. Das liess sie sich nicht bieten.

"Ich will kein weiteres schlechtes Wort mehr über Shinichi hören, sonst kannst du ab sofort dein Essen selber kochen! Und putzen werde ich auch nicht mehr!"

Kogoro starrte seine Tochter für einen kurzen Moment mit grossen Augen an. Eigentlich wollte er seine Köchin und Putzfrau ja behalten, aber das wollte er ihr gegenüber nicht zugeben, und schon gar nicht jetzt.

"Ist mir doch egal, ich gehe sowieso lieber im Restaurant essen", sagte er stattdessen in einem Tonfall, der das Ende dieser Diskussion andeuten sollte. Was er aber nicht tat.

Ran verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Soll das heissen, meine Gerichte schmecken dir nicht?"

Kogoro zog es vor, nicht zu antworten, und Ran erwartete nun auch keine Antwort mehr. Sie hätte sich sowieso nur tierisch darüber aufgeregt, soviel war ihr klar.

Gerne hätte sie jetzt ihrem Vater ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sie zu Shinichi ziehen würde, noch an dem Tag, an dem sie volljährig wurde, denn dann konnte er ihr endlich nichts mehr vorschreiben. Aber sie verkniff es sich, denn dann wäre er vollends ausgeflippt und hätte sie womöglich noch in ihr Zimmer eingesperrt. Am liebsten würde sie lieber gestern als heute schon zu Shinichi ziehen, aber sie war tatsächlich noch minderjährig, und als solche brauchte sie die Erlaubnis der Eltern, wenn sie nicht mehr zu Hause wohnen wollte. Und diese Erlaubnis würde sie niemals bekommen, von ihrer Mutter Eri nicht, und von Kogoro schon gar nicht...

Ihr Vater, der mehr schlecht als recht erfolgreiche Detektiv Kogoro Mori, hatte es nach wie vor nicht akzeptiert, dass Ran mit einem Jungspund und Westentaschendetektiv liiert war, und versuchte dauernd, die beiden Verliebten zu trennen. Sogar jetzt noch, wie Ran sich bitter eingestehen musste.

"Ich gehe vor die Tür, ich brauche frische Luft", grummelte sie.

"Gute Idee, dann kommst du endlich wieder zur Vernunft", sagte Kogoro und griff zur Sakeflasche, um sich ungefragt selbst zu bedienen.

Ran wollte schon den Mund öffnen und sein Verhalten tadeln, was ihr Vater bemerkte, doch noch bevor eine der beiden Streithähne ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, kam Kogoros Klient zurück und entschuldigte sich in aller Form.

Dieser Mann war der Grund, warum Ran überhaupt mit ihrem Vater zusammen und nicht zu Hause war. Kogoro hatte einen Auftrag in Yokohama angenommen und seine Tochter kurzerhand mitgeschleift, damit sie nicht wieder zu Shinichi gehen konnte. Dieses Mal war es eine räumliche Trennung, die er auch beabsichtigt hatte, und deswegen liess Ran sich nun vor dem Klienten deutlich anmerken, dass sie momentan lieber woanders wäre.

Kogoro warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und war froh, als der Klient Ran erlaubte, in den Garten zu gehen.

Die Oberschülerin war froh, ihrem Vater entkommen zu sein, und spazierte langsam durch den beeindruckend grossen Garten. Der wohlhabende Besitzer liess das Grundstück nicht verkommen, er liess es pflegen und hegen, und das sah man deutlich. Sogar einen Teich hatte er, in dem verschiedenfarbige Fische, so genannte Kois, schwammen und sich nicht an der Besucherin störten.

Ran musterte die Wassergeschöpfe und liess ihre Gedanken kreisen. Vielleicht legte sie sich auch mal solche Fische zu, sollte sie jemals einen Teich besitzen. Der Garten der Villa Kudo wäre dafür geeignet, er war gross genug, aber ob Shinichi damit überhaupt einverstanden wäre?

Shinichi...

Ran lächelte, als sie an ihren Freund dachte.

Shinichi Kudo.

Der sechzehnjährige Oberschülerdetektiv war sehr erfolgreich in seinem Metier, er hatte bisher jeden noch so kniffligen Fall gelöst, den er übernommen hatte, und feierte seinen Erfolg auch. Rans Vater, der ebenfalls Detektiv war, hatte aber einen Misserfolg nach dem anderen und war deswegen sehr neidisch auf den Jungen. Das und die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet dieser Oberschüler, ausgerechnet _er_, der Freund seiner Tochter war, waren die Hauptgründe dafür. Egal war er machte, egal was Ran machte, und egal wie sehr Shinichi sich bemühte, Kogoro konnte und wollte ihn nicht an der Seite seiner Tochter akzeptieren.

Ran musste zugeben, dass Shinichi diesbezüglich unglaubliches Talent bewies, wenn es darum ging, Kogoros Verhalten ihm gegenüber zu ertragen, aber gleichzeitig wusste sie auch, dass das nicht immer so sein würde. Oft genug hatte ihr Freund über Kogoros Beleidigungen hinweggesehen, oft genug hatte er sie mit einem Lächeln ertragen, doch irgendwann würde auch ihm der Geduldsfaden reissen. Und was dann geschah, an das wollte Ran gar nicht erst denken. Davor hatte sie auch Angst, deswegen wollte sie es gar nicht so weit kommen lassen.

Dasselbe galt aber auch für Shinichi. Er hatte Geduld mit Kogoro, was Ran sehr bewunderte, doch lange würde er das nicht mehr mitmachen. Trotzdem wollte der Oberschüler nicht, dass die Situation zwischen ihm und Kogoro eskalierte und er somit Ran vor die Wahl stellte. Er wollte nicht, dass Ran sich zwischen ihm und ihrem Vater entscheiden musste.

Shinichi hatte deswegen schon so manch schlaflose Nacht gehabt, was bei Ran, wie sie zugeben musste, nicht anders war. Und heute Nacht würde es wohl wieder so sein, sie würde wieder einmal nicht schlafen können, wenn sich nichts änderte.

_I can't sleep, 'cause it's burning deep inside_

_Like gasoline on a fire running wild_

Ran schaute auf die Uhr, es war vier Uhr nachmittags. Was machte sie eigentlich noch hier? Bevor Ran von Kogoro mitgeschleift wurde, hatte sie mit Shinichi abgemacht, dass sie heute zusammen ins Kino zu gingen, aber wenn sie nicht bald mal zurückkehrte, konnte sie den Kinoabend vergessen. Sie ging zur Glastür, durch die sie ihren Vater sehen konnte, wie er voll konzentriert die Blätter vor sich studierte, während der Klient unablässig redete.

Ran stöhnte genervt auf. Für die Schönheit des Gartens konnte sie sich nicht mehr begeistern, sie wollte endlich nach Hause. Nach Hause und zu Shinichi.

Sie hatte sich entschlossen.

_No more fear, cause I'm getting closer now_

_So unreal, but I like it anyhow_

Kurzerhand klopfte Ran an die Glasscheibe und deutete ziemlich unmissverständlich, dass sie die Nase voll hatte und sich auf den Heimweg machen würde. Kogoro, der genervt hochschaute, erkannte zwar, was Ran wollte, doch er hielt es für einen Scherz.

Doch das war es nicht.

Vom Stadtbezirk, in dem Ran sich momentan gerade befand, bis zurück ins Beika-Viertel waren es gute zehn Kilometer. Normalerweise eine sehr weite Strecke ohne Auto, doch Ran war das egal. Sie wollte hier weg, sie wollte zu Shinichi.

Also machte sie sich auf den Weg.

_I go faster and faster and faster_

_and faster and faster and faster and faster_

_I can't live in a fairytale of lies_

_And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right_

_And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love_

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies_

Der verliebten Oberschülerin reichte es. Sie konnte nicht in einem Märchen voller Lügen leben. Sie wollte keinen Arzt heiraten, den sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal kannte, sie wollte sich auch von ihrem Vater nicht mehr vorschreiben lassen, was sie zu tun oder zu lassen hatte. Sie wollte ihr eigenes Leben leben, sie wollte mit dem Menschen zusammen sein, mit dem sie wollte, sie wollte ihr eigenes Ding durchziehen. Und zu diesem 'Ding', wie sie es nannte, gehörte auch Shinichi. Der Junge, der ihr schon vor langer Zeit den Kopf verdreht hatte. Der Junge, der ihr schon vor langer Zeit ihr Herz gestohlen hatte.

Zu ihm ging sie jetzt, es war das einzig Richtige.

_I can feel that you've mezmerized my heart_

_I feel so free_

_I'm alive, I'm breaking out_

_I won't give in, cause I'm proud of all my scars_

_And I can see I've been wasting too much time_

Mit jedem Schritt, der sie weiter von Kogoro weg und näher an Shinichi brachte, fühlte Ran sich freier und erleichterter. Sie spürte, wie sie lebendiger wurde, noch freier, sie brach aus den Zwängen aus. Und sie erkannte, dass sie schon viel früher hätte gehen sollen, schon sehr viel früher.

Ran begann schneller zu laufen.

_I go faster and faster and faster_

_and faster and faster and faster and faster_

Der Gedanke an Shinichi liess sie die Entfernung vergessen, er liess sie wie einen Katzensprung vorkommen. Sie musste einfach von Kogoro weg.

Ran knurrte laut, beim Gedanken an ihren Vater kam ihre Wut wieder zurück.

Sie war 16, und damit alt genug. Sie war alt genug, um selbst entscheiden zu können, mit wem sie sich treffen möchte. Sie war alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, mit wem sie zusammen sein möchte. Dazu brauchte sie ihren Vater nicht, in keinster Weise. Sie brauchte niemanden dazu.

Mit ihren 16 Jahren war Ran zwar noch minderjährig, aber das hiess noch lange nicht, dass sie keine eigene Meinung haben durfte. Es hiess auch nicht, dass sie nicht jetzt schon ihr zukünftiges Leben planen durfte. Es hiess überhaupt nichts.

Ihr Leben gehörte ihr, sie selbst konnte bestimmen, was sie tat und was nicht. Sie selbst, und niemand sonst. Ran hatte ihren eigenen Willen. Sie wollte niemanden, der über sie und ihr Leben bestimmte. Sie wollte niemanden, der ihr das Glück nicht gönnte.

Ran konnte nicht in einer Welt leben, in der sie unterdrückt wurde und ohne ihr Einverständnis verheiratet werden sollte. Sie konnte nicht in einem Märchen voller Lügen leben, und das wollte sie auch nicht.

_I can't live in a fairytale of lies_

_And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right_

_And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love_

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies_

Ran hatte die Zeit völlig vergessen, sie hatte die Kilometer vergessen, die sie schon zurückgelegt hatte, sie hatte alles Unwichtige ausgeblendet.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit bog sie, inzwischen keuchend, endlich in die Strasse ein, in der Shinichi wohnte. Vorbei an den Einfahrten, vorbei an den Häusern und Villen, vorbei an den Gittertoren. Dann kam die Villa Kudo in Sicht, und das dazugehörige Gittertor, das das Grundstück von der öffentlichen Strasse trennte. Es war nicht abgeschlossen, das wusste Ran, somit konnte sie ohne Zeitverlust gleich an die Haustür gelangen.

Doch hier stoppte sie ungewollt, sie hatte den Schlüssel vergessen, den Shinichi ihr vor einiger Zeit überlassen hatte. Aber auch dieses Problem war schnell aus der Welt geschafft, es war sogar ziemlich simpel. Ran klingelte einfach.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde die Tür geöffnet. Es war natürlich Shinichi, niemand sonst. Und er begann zu strahlen, als er seine Freundin erblickte.

_A fairytale of lies_

Erschöpft, aber überglücklich warf Ran sich ihm an den Hals. Sie war endlich wieder da, wo sie hingehörte, sie war endlich zu Hause. Ran war dort, wo sie sein wollte, sie war nun dort, wo sie wirklich frei war.

An Shinichis Seite.

Owari


End file.
